This invention concerns a flat plastic collapsible cover designed to fit over produce containers.
A produce shipper often uses a reusable container to ship produce. The shipper will fill the container, often reusable, with produce. To better protect the produce from the elements and from drying out a plastic film type cover is often used.
It is an object of the present invention to design a plastic flat collapsible cover that attaches to produce containers more snuggly than previous containers. It is also a further object of the invention to improve the venting system in the cover. It is also an object of the invention to provide a material which better reflects the suns heat. Accordingly, a cover is provided that is a flat plastic collapsible container for produce. The cover has a plurality of ventilators. Each ventilator has a ventilator flap and corresponding ventilator aperture. Each ventilator is formed from a portion of said cover.
The cover also has a plurality of container binding members. Each container binding member has a container flap. Each container flap has a first and second flap edge. The first and second flap edges are perpendicular to each other and joined by a beveled corner. Each flap has a first small flap and a second small flap. The first and second small flaps are formed from said cover and integral with a corresponding container flap.
Each container flap has a corresponding container receiving aperture. Each corresponding aperture has a perimeter which corresponds to an outer perimeter defined by said corresponding flap. Each container binding member is formed from a container flap and a corresponding aperture. Each container binding member is formed from said cover.